Meetings
by DarcyJames
Summary: Draco and Ginny are both being hidden by the Order. A story of how when two people are thrown together in a time of danger, friendship, trust and even love arises. A tale of tragidy, romance, trust and forgiveness. DG Chapter Five is up!
1. Arrivals

_Draco and Ginny, both being hidden by the Order. Ginny, because her family doesn't think it's safe for her to join the war. Draco, because the Order doesn't trust him yet. A story of how when two people are thrown together in a time of danger, friendship, trust and possibly love arises. A tale of tragidy, romance, trust and forgiveness. _

**Meetings**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except my computer and my imagination_.

* * *

**Chapter One - Arrivals**

Ginny pulled her cloak tighter around her, trying to keep warm. She squinted in the darkness, around at the surrounding houses. Feeling sure that no one had followed her, she walked forward. Soon she saw a dark wood door appear out of no where. Windows and boards appeared next. Standing on the threshold she looked up at the large two story house. She pulled out her wand and tapped the door. She heard the sound of bolts and locks coming undone on the other side. She grasped the handle and pushed.

Number 27 Westcott Lane was a welcome sight to her eyes. The Order had found this to be the perfect place to relocate after their last headquarters' position had been compromised. It was situated in a small village outside of London. It was old and rundown, but pleasant. It was her home now. It was warm and light. It was her haven.

Dropping her bag next to the door, she walked further into the house. She paused outside of the Study door. Inside she heard hushed angry voices. It sounded like Ron, Hermione and Harry having a little feud over something. Well it sounded like Hermione and Ron were arguing over something, while Harry was just trying to calm them down. _Some things never change._

Moving on, she started to smell something good. Pushing open the door to the kitchen, she found her mother working over the large stove, a heavenly aroma steaming from the pans in front of her.

Ginny went up next to her and gave a side hug to her mom, who hugged her tight and asked if she was alright.

"Any broken bones? Did you run into any trouble? Look at you, skin and bones. Have you been eating alright? It is good to see you my dear!"

"I'm fine mum, it's good to see you too." She peaked to see what her mum had made. _Roast_. Ginny's stomach growled.

Mrs. Weasley ushered her over to the table and reached into the fridge and grabbed a container out.

"You must be starving! You stay right there and I'll get you something warm to eat."

Ginny smiled and rested her head on the table, listening to her mum chatter away, giving a grunt here or there in reply to questions. In what seemed like forever, her mother finally placed a steaming bowl of beef soup, with a large side of bread in front of her.

She picked up her spoon and tested the food, making sure it wasn't too hot. Finding it to be the right temperature she took a big spoon full and swallowed, closing her eyes and savoring the taste.

----------------------------------------------

Her mother had gone to take care of other things in the house, after making sure that Ginny was, indeed, alright.

She finished her soup in silence and got up from the table, carrying her dished to the sink. Starting to rinse them off, she heard voices coming down the hall, and the door opened. Ron strode in, with Harry and Hermione at his heels. Upon seeing Ginny they all rushed up and hugged her.

"It's so good to have you back Ginny!" Hermione whispered in her ear, "I've missed having someone to talk to." Ginny gave her friend a smile, and then was enveloped by Ron who twirled her around the room.

"Hey there Gin, how was your trip? Charlie treat you alright?"

Last was Harry who gave her a big hug. Pulling apart, they smiled at each other.

Harry and her had broken off their relationship shortly after Dumbledore died. It wasn't a nasty separation, but a mutual one. They both figured that they would make better friends than lovers. And friends they were. They had become close to each other and often hung out together. Ginny looked up to Harry like another brother, although, she told him, it's not like she needed another one.

"Did you just get back?" He sat down and the table, drawing his leg up next to him.

Ginny nodded her head and turned back towards the sink. Hermione was standing over by Ron next to the stove, talking earnestly with him about something. Wondering what it was about she got lost in thought before Harry spoke again.

"How was it?"

"It was fine. I had to stay inside the whole time, unless Charlie thought it was safe enough for me to take one step outside the cave." She dried off the dishes and put them away. "Did you know, I didn't see one dragon while I was there?" She leaned up against the counter and looked at him.

He had an amused look on his face, "Well_ that's_ no fun."

She glared slightly at him, "So what have you three been up to?"

Harry cleared his throat and looked down, adjusting his glasses.

Ron spoke, "I'll tell you what's been going on! Blood-- _Ouch_!"

Hermione gave him an annoyed look and shook her head slightly.

Ginny looked between the three of the suspiciously.

"Well you see Ginny," Harry was still looking at the table intently, "Snape showed up this morning and... well," He trailed off.

"Brought a visitor with him." Hermione helped him.

Ginny heard Ron mutter, "More like the devil." Smack "_Ouch_!"

"Right, a visitor," Harry started again, ignoring Ron's comment, "Someone whom we don't have the fondest of memories"

Ginny furrowed her brow, "Wait. I'm sorry but, Snape?" She looked around at her friends, "As in the bloody _wanker _who killed..." She let out a shaky breath.

Hermione stepped towards her, wringing her hands, "Well, he was with Professor McGonagall, and they kind of explained some things to us, things that cleared his name from doing that..." She glanced quickly at Harry.

"_Excuse me_?!" Ginny raised her eyebrows at her friend, "What could they have possibly said that would have put him in your good graces again?"

Harry's head shot up and he shook his head vigorously, "Snape will never be in my good graces again! I cannot and will not forget what he has done." He cleared his throat and looked at Ron, "He claims that Dumbledore made him promise to kill him, so that Malfoy wouldn't have to."

"McGonagall vouched for him too. Dumbledore told her himself what he asked Snape to do." Hermione went over and sat at the end of the table.

Ginny's mouth hung open, not believing what she was hearing.

Harry rubbed his forehead, "Right. Well that was about two weeks ago when we had that _lovely_ conversation with them."

Ron snorted. They all ignored him.

"So what did he want this morning?"

"As you know, after..._ it_ happened, he took Malfoy and ran. It turns out that Snape put Malfoy into hiding, where he has been for the last year."

"So? What does Malfoy have to do with anything?" Ginny crossed her arms. She was growing impatient.

"Well, when Snape was here before, and after we discussed his fate among ourselves and believed him, he asked us a small favor."

"A favor?" Ginny's voice came out with no emotion.

Ron spoke, his voice making everyone jump slightly, "Snape would like us to hide Malfoy for a little while."

Ginny felt like she might be sick.

Hermione pushed back her hair and shot Ron a exasperated look, "Snape brought Malfoy over this morning, and we heard out his side of big picture and on everything that has happened."

"Malfoy wants to join the Order." Harry looked carefully at Ginny's face to see her reaction to this. It was blank. "He swore an oath today proving he was on our side."

"We still don't trust Malfoy one-hundred percent."

Ron screwed up his face, "He's going to be _living_ here."

Ginny stared at her brother, "Here?"

"Everyone, McGonagall and Lupin more so then anyone, think that it would be best. That way we can keep an eye on him."

"Oh."

"He's going to arrive tonight."

Ginny nodded her head, not finding her voice to speak. She felt worn out, partly from her long journey that she took, and partly from this information. Her head pounded and she felt cold. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:30.

Silence filled the kitchen. No one looked at each other. They stayed there, thinking.

-------------------------------------------------

After Ginny retrieved her bag and trudged up the stairs to her room, she stood and looked in the mirror. For being sixteen people thought she looked older, her hair had darkened slightly but still glinted red. It fell in waves around her shoulders. Her green eyes had dark bags under them from lack of sleep. Her face which used to be full, now was slightly sunken. She had surprised her family when she had a growth sprint and was now five feet nine inches tall. Tall and willowy.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and then stripped off her dusty cloths, changing into a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. After pulling her hair back she fell onto her bed, not taking time to climb under the covers. Lying there she thought about the information which she had just received.

Malfoy. Living in the same house. That means that she would see him on a regular basis. She groaned audibly at the thought of having to put up with the jerk. All his comments and snide remarks. He probably wouldn't even survive the first week here with Ron and Harry. What were Professor McGonagall and Lupin thinking agreeing that he should stay here. Ginny sighed. She came to the conclusion that they must have a good reason and trust Malfoy. She knew that no one in the Order would agree to something if they thought there was any danger in it for the other members. She decided that she would listen to him, and not think the worst about Malfoy. She would hear out his story and judge for herself if he was trust worthy.

And with that thought she fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------

Ginny groaned and rolled over. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around, getting her bearings. Then remembering the night before she groaned again. She heard muffled voices, a laugh and then the sound of the front door opening and shutting. She looked towards her window where the curtains were tightly pulled. Sun shone through around them. She sat up and swung her legs around and lightly touched her feet to the floor, before pulling them sharply up with a shiver. She glanced around the room, making a mental note of the position of everything she needed and the fastest way to get them and then onto the rug that was situated in front of her door. Giving a curt nod to the room, she hopped off her bed, gathered her things and jumped onto the rug, laughing. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a grey v-neck pullover sweater. She pulled her hair down and shook it loose, letting it fall around her shoulders.

Feeling that she was ready she walked down stairs and into the kitchen. She stopped, her hand still holding the door open. Standing there in the middle of the kitchen was a tall, blond haired man. He had yet to see or hear her. He was looking at the cupboards muttering to himself. Ginny felt like slowly backing up and leaving him be, but she remembered what she had determined in her heart to do the night before. Taking a deep breath before the plunge she stepped in, letting the door swing shut behind her.

Malfoy turned quickly at the noise and stopped when he saw her. Their eyes met and Ginny felt like shrinking away under the gaze of his grey eyes. Instead she smiled slightly and bid him good morning. He looked shocked and repeated the words back. He was still looking at her and she grew uncomfortable. Clearing her throat seemed to wake him from his thoughts and he jump slightly and quickly turned back towards the cupboards.

Then he raised his wand and called, "_Accio_ Cereal!"

Three boxes came zooming out of a top cabinet and right towards him. His eyes grew wide and tried and tried to catch all at once, but he was a little too slow and he ended up lying on the floor, cereal scattered all around him.

Ginny bit back a laugh, and she applauded herself for her heroic effort.

He quickly jumped up and brushed off the crumbs from his black slacks and tight blue shirt. He cleared his throat and glanced quickly sideways at her before reaching down and picking up his wand.

Ginny watched, amused, to see what he would do.

"_Restituo_!" He flicked his wand at the mess. The cereal pieces lifted off the ground and flew back into their rightful boxes.

She strode forward and picked up her favorite type. "Thanks!" she said cheerily. And went to the cupboard and got two bowls out then walked to the fridge and got the milk.

He just stood there and watched her do this, not quite sure what to do with himself. She was seated and already eating by the time he moved. He picked up the two boxes left on the floor and moved them to the counter, then poured himself a bowl of the type that Ginny had.

He sat down across from her and they said nothing. The silence was awkward for Ginny so she finally spoke.

"Did you get in last night?"

He gave a brief nod in return.

"So did I."

He gave her a weird look.

"I was visiting my brother Charlie in Romania-- well hiding is more like it. I was there for a little more than a month."

She took a few more bites and shifted in her chair. The only sound was the clinking of their spoons against the bowls.

"Did you sleep well?"

He gave no answer, staring down at his cereal.

Rolling her eyes she finished her bowl and stood. After washing it and setting it back in the cupboard, she moved towards the door before stopping and turning towards him. His back was towards her, and she stood there and watched him eat for a minute.

"Is there anybody else here?"

"No, they all left."

Silence. Ginny waited no more and turned on her heel and left.

* * *

_Wahoo! The first chapter to my new story. Hope you enjoyed. There is going to be romance, but only an attraction to one another. It might take a few chapters for it to come out though, so bare with me_. 

_Please_ Read & Review!!

_Cheers!_


	2. Association

_I promise you this story will get better. I am trying to take these couple of chapters and build the characters up. It will turn into a love story that I hope will jerk tears into your eyes. I have the whole story figured out, what's going to happen, where it's going to happen and how. When I started this out, I wanted it to be a sort of prequel to my "Only You" story, but then I decided with this chapter to not do that._

**Meetings**

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing except my computer and my imagination._

* * *

**Chapter Two - Association**

Ginny had been stuck in the house now for a week. A part of her wished that she was back in Romania with Charlie, but then again, she had no friends there. At her current hiding place, her friends were always coming and going. It was good to be among familiar faces again. In Romania she seldom saw anyone and even if she did, she never saw the same person twice except for Charlie and few others. Yes, she liked being here along side the Order once again.

It was almost dark out. Ginny lounged in a chair next to the large fireplace in the study, reading. Tonks was sitting at a desk, Remus next to her. They were whispering softly with each other, shuffling papers and pointing at things. It had been a quite day like normal. Draco had shut himself up in his room, like usual, after breakfast. Ginny rarely saw him.

The fire was burning low, and Remus got up and threw another log onto it. He turned to Ginny and smiled. She was about to smile back when suddenly there was a loud banging noise. Ginny stood up and looked at the door of the room. Remus and Tonks pulled out their wands, aiming them and slowly walked forward, Ginny softly trailing them. Then they heard the front door open and slam shut. Footsteps could be heard running down the hall towards them.

"_Remus_!? _Tonks_!?" Tonks and Remus dropped their arms, and Ginny let out a shaky breath as Hermione and Ron ran into the room.

Remus rushed forward, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Hermione tried to catch her breath to answer, but Ron beat her to it.

"We've gotten word that there is going to be an raid by the deatheaters. A large one. We're trying to gather everyone to help fight."

They all rushed out of the room and towards the door before Ron even stopped talking. Ginny knew they were going to a battle, and she wished more than anything that she could go.

"Where?" Tonks swirled her cloak around her shoulders.

Hermione quickly handed her a small piece of paper. Remus and Tonks looked at it carefully before handing it back. Hermione muttered a few words and the parchment went up in smoke. They all rushed out of the house with out another word, except Ron who quickly went over to Ginny and gave her a quick hug.

"We're probably all going to be gone for a few days. Don't worry about anything. We'll be fine." Ginny nodded mutely.

He turned and opened the door, then added, "Remember, if he gives you any trouble, turn him into a ferret." Ginny wanted to laugh but found she couldn't. He took a step out, and whispered in a low voice, "_Don't let him leave_."

The door closed and he was gone. The house was suddenly very quite. It felt big and cold. Ginny stood there in the hall not really knowing what to do. She glanced at the stairs and stopped. Malfoy was standing there, on the fifth step, watching her.

"There is going to be an attack," she said it softly, not knowing what else to say.

"I do possess ears of my own Weasley."

Ginny glared, then walked away towards the kitchen, leaving him standing there.

She put some water on to boil, then reached into a cupboard and brought out a hot cocoa mix and a mug. Mixing it all together, she hopped up onto the counter, leaning against the cupboard, and took a sip of the hot drink.

The door swung open and Malfoy stepped in. He said nothing but looked at her drink.

"The water's still hot if you want some."

He looked back up at her when she spoke, then went and got himself a mug.

After he had finished making some hot chocolate for himself, he sat down at the table. No one spoke for a while. Ginny was surprised that it was he who started up a conversation.

"So it is just going to be you and me for a while."

Ginny gave no acknowledgement and took another sip.

"So why were you in Romania?" Ginny was surprised at this question. It actually sounded like he wanted to know.

She looked at him in silence before deciding to answer.

"I was in hiding."

It was his turn to look surprised.

"What for?"

"My whole family thought it best for me. To keep me safe."

Ginny expected to hear a snide remark at her explanation.

"That must be nice." His voice was soft. He was looking down at his drink.

"What?"

"To have your family care so much about you."

Ginny was shocked. She had no idea how to reply.

He cleared his throat, "So how long were you in hiding?"

"Um... well I was in Romania for about a month or so. I was in France for about two soon after school shut down."

"Do you have family there as well?"

"My other brother, Bill."

"Oh... isn't he the one that became a wer--" He stopped when he saw her reaction. Her face showed anger.

Ginny hopped off the counter quickly, slamming her mug on the counter.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Then with a swish of her hair she left the room.

-------------------------------------------------

Ginny retreated to her room. She mentally kicked herself for overreacting. It had been over a year since the night that Bill had been attacked during the battle at Hogwarts. It had been hard on all her family. Remus had helped Bill as much as he could, but he still became a werewolf every full moon. He lived in France now with Fluer. They had gotten married in secret with a small ceremony. Fluer got a job teaching Charms at the wizard school there.

She threw herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She heard Malfoy climbing the stairs and pause outside her door. A soft knock sounded. Ginny laid there, debating whither to open it or not.

He spoke, his voice muffled through the door, "I just wanted to say that I was --" he paused. Ginny got up and opened the door. He took a step back and looked at her.

She raised her chin slightly, waiting for him to continue.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry," He looked around the hall and scratched his neck, "I shouldn't have brought it up. It wasn't right of me."

Ginny was baffled. This was definitely not the Draco Malfoy that she knew from her years at Hogwarts.

He cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable as Ginny eyed him suspiciously.

She finally leaned up against her doorframe, crossing her arms.

"You're different."

Their eyes met. Again Ginny had the urge to shrink back under his gaze, but she held it.

"_Yeah_? Well people change." His voice turned icy. With that he turned and stalked to his room which was three doors down and going in, he slammed the door behind him.

Ginny stayed where she was. It's true, people do change. But she had never thought that Draco Malfoy would change. She shook her head at nothing before turning back into her room.

---------------------------------------------------

The next day Ginny was sitting at the table, a book open in front of her. She muttered things here or there that she read before turning the page and reading more. The kitchen door swung open but she didn't look up. She knew it was Malfoy as they hadn't heard from any of the other members yet. She heard him grab a box of cereal and poor it into a bowl before concentrating on her book again.

"What are you doing?" His voice interrupted her thoughts and made her jump slightly. She glanced at him momentarily before turning her eyes back to the book.

"Studying."

"I figured that much out myself Weasley."

She threw him an annoyed look.

"Do you really expect me to answer you when you talk to me like I'm not equal to you?" She asked testily.

"I am not talking to you like you're not an equal." His voice was hard.

"You can't even call me by my first name!"

"I didn't know you _wanted_ me to!"

"It's not that I do or don't want you to, but you just _assume_ that I don't care!"

Their voices had grown loud and they were practically yelling at each other.

"I didn't _presume_ anything! And might I point out that you have never called me by my first name either!"

They glared at each other in silence. He spoke again, but his voice was back to a normal volume, though he still sounded irritated.

"And just for the record, _Ginny_," He put emphasis on her name, smirking, "I do count you as an equal."

Ginny's mouth dropped slightly open at this statement, but said nothing. Again he smirked and took a bite of his, now, somewhat mushy breakfast.

She watched him, shocked, before she finally shook her head clear of the questions that clouded her thoughts and turned back towards her book.

"So what are you studying?" He acted like they hadn't just been yelling at each other.

She didn't look up.

"I'm learning how to Apperate. I have a test in two weeks."

"Oh."

Silence again filled the room.

"I can help if you'd like."

Ginny looked at him, "_What_?" Not quite sure she had heard him right.

"With your studying. I can help you."

"Oh." She narrowed her eyes at him, "Why would you want to do that?"

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Because I have changed from my ways of evil, and now my goal in life is to help little old ladies cross the street."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

He smirked, "Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

Ginny bit back a laugh and cocked her head to the side, looking at him.

"_Alright_!" He threw up his arms slightly, and leaned back in his chair, "I'm bored out of my mind in this prison! I have nothing to do here and helping you would help the time pass by before _they_," He waved his hand at the direction of the door, "start to trust me."

Ginny peered closely at him before answering. "Alright, you can help me."

The look on his face at this told her that he didn't actually expect her to agree.

"_Really_?"

"I thought you said you had some ears."

It was his turn to look at her closely. His grey eyes bore into her, but when he said nothing, Ginny turned her attention back to the page, not catching a look pass across his face.

* * *

_Chapter Two complete. I really need reviews on this story people!! Feedback is important for every writer. Thank you to the three people that reviewed for the last chapter._

_I really hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Please_ Read & Review!

_Until next time, Cheers_!


	3. Fights and Darkness

I would like to thank everyone who has commented on this story. I really enjoying reading your reviews and thoughts! I appreciate it! You guys are the reason I write.

**Meetings**

**Disclaimer**:_ I own nothing except my computer and my imagination._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three - Fights and Darkness**

"I'm tired."

"Suck it up Ginerva."

"Oh, come off it Malfoy, I've been studying for my test since ten this morning and it is now--" Ginny quickly glanced at the clock. "_Two_ - In the afternoon!"

"So?"

"So!? I'm bloody tired, hungry and cold!" She glared at him from across her book.

"Well why don't you put a warmth charm on you if you're so cold?" He stated this as the most obvious thing in the world. Bloody Malfoy.

"I would if I knew it!" He stared at her curiously. She suddenly wished that she hadn't given this piece of information.

Ginny fidgeted and looked down at her book, trying to pretending like she hadn't said anything, and wishing that he would somehow receive a momentary brain lapse that would enable him to forget the conversation.

"But--" No such luck.

"Forget I said anything."

"Everyone learned that in their sixth year--" There was a hint of amusement and confusion in his voice. She scowled at the sound.

"Is that right? Well, may I remind you, Malfoy, that some of us didn't have the pleasure of completing, or even seeing our sixth year at Hogwarts?"

"I didn't forget Weasley. I'm just curious as to why you don't know something as basic as a warmth charm when you've been living in an environment with three professors."

"Well, now, I haven't." Ginny gritted her teeth together and tried to keep her anger level down, "I've been in hiding. And unless there were other teachers that I didn't know about, or somehow couldn't see, living in a tiny flat in France, or in the pit that Charlie calls home," she was now yelling at him, her face flushed and eyes flashing, while he sat coolly across from her, a sour expression on his face, "then how in Merlin's beard, would I learn something as basic," she spit the word out, "as a warmth charm!?"

"There is no reason to get upset, Ginerva." She refused the compulsion to curse him all the way to hell. "It was just a question." He smirked at her, and leisurely stood and stretched.

She slammed the book in front of her shut and stood. She opened her mouth to say something unpleasant to him, but stopped when she saw him glance over her shoulder and freeze. What was it? His face didn't hold any terror.

She slowly turned to look, fury still very apparent on her face and found Ron standing almost behind her. He took one look at her, then at Malfoy. He reached suddenly into his robes and pulled out his wand to, by Ginny's best knowledge, blow Draco into another world. And just as suddenly, she found that, even though Draco had infuriated her, it was no excuse to allow her brother to hurt him, for he had not hurt her. She was sure that her terror must have been evident, but before she could stop Ron, he shrieked forth a jinx at Malfoy, while pushing her out of the way. Draco, being, unusually, fast minded pulled out his own wand the moment he saw Ron's and whispered a counter-spell, blocking the attack.

Ginny fell to the floor; Ron had pushed her into a side table, which promptly fell over, taking her with it. She managed to untangle herself just in time to watch Ron pull back his arm and punch Malfoy in the face. She winced and found herself surprised that Draco's head was still attached to his body after a blow like that. Ron recoiled to strike again. She grew terrified.

"Stop!" She finally found her voice; it was shaking with anger and horror.

Malfoy who had stumbled backwards slightly, softly touched his face where a large red mark was visible. His eyes burned with rage. Ginny secretly hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid as he quickly recovered from the blow and in one stride he was face to face with Ron and instead of hitting him, like Ginny thought he would, he had grabbed the front of Ron's shirt, and pulled Ron slightly off the ground. She figured that her brother was too shocked at this reaction to fight against him.

"Don't ever touch me again, understand Weasel?" He seethed the words out of his mouth. His eyes flicked towards Ginny, and she saw his expression change slightly, but it was immediately replaced with a hard look. He let Ron go and shoved him away, walking briskly from the room, rudely bumping into Harry, whom Ginny had just noticed standing next to Hermione.

As soon as he disappeared from view, she snapped her head towards Ron and glared daggers at him. He had had no right to hit Malfoy.

"What?" he asked her with a shrug.

"Argh!" She let out a frustrated scream and stomped out of the room.

Ron looked at Hermione and Harry in confusion. "What did I do?"

----

Ginny stared at the door in front of her. She raised her hand to knock, but paused. Why was she doing this? It was Draco Malfoy and she did not have to sympathize with him. He would probably just make a snide comment at her. She dropped her arm and huffed off. She got to the top of the stairs before turning and walking back to his door, and gave it two sharp raps with her knuckles. He was different after all. And it was her fault that Ron punched him in the first place.

Silence resounded from behind the door. She tapped her foot impatiently and knocked again.

"Malfoy; it's me. Open up." She heard something move on the other side of the door, but it remained shut.

Fine. If he didn't want help, then that was that. Ginny almost felt thankful that he didn't answer. She turned on her heel and started to walk away when suddenly the door to his room opened a crack. She froze and looked at it. Damn. She considered just walking away and ignoring it, but slowly she grasped the handle and pushed it open further.

The room was dark, save for a few low burning candles. The curtains were pulled across the window, blocking out the sunny day. The light from the hall did little to light the space. His room looked like hers; small, with a large canopy bed and a chair in the corner. A chair that was currently being occupied.

"Draco?" She asked hesitantly. Walking forward uncertainly, she gasped slightly. The candles threw dark shadows across his face, his eyes shown bright, and he looked positively - evil. If someone told her that he was a Death Eater right then she would have believed it without a second thought.

"What do you want Weasley?" His voice made her start. Ginny froze and tried to calm her heart back down. She could tell he was furious. His voice was laced with anger, and she could feel his fury radiating from his body. Carefully she took another step closer.

She found her voice, though it was small. "Are you alright?" It was a lame question and she winced slightly at her words. Of course he wasn't alright. His head had just gotten out of a meeting with her brother's fist.

"What do you care?" It was a soft whisper and she almost didn't hear it.

She was in front of him now. She kneeled down on the floor next to his feet. Ginny could now see that he was not looking at her. His head was turned in such a way that she could not see his wound.

"Look at me." When he didn't she grew irritated and asked again. Getting no acknowledgement, she stood.

"What do you want?" He sounded exasperated; his voice, she noticed, was no longer etched with anger.

"I want to help you, but if you're going to be a insufferable pr--"

"Why?

Ginny stared at him silently, suddenly feeling foolish for knocking on his door. She fiddled with the edge of her shirt.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders in the darkness. "It seemed the right thing to do."

"I don't need your help Ginerva."

"Fine." She turned and started to leave, but stopped when she reached the door. "Why did you open the door?"

She turned to look at Malfoy's dark figure. She saw him stand and she suddenly winced, closing her eyes tightly, when he threw back the curtains. The room grew very bright, very fast. Finally opening her eyes slightly and letting them adjust, she found Draco standing in front of her. The left side of his face was swollen and dark.

"I opened the door, Weasley, because I wanted to see if someone actually could care about someone like me."

She said nothing to his comment, but stepped close to him. She reached up and grabbed his perfectly chiseled chin and turned his face so she could have a better look at his bruise.

She tisked as she examined it. She pulled out her wand and muttered a few words then tapped the end of it to the black and blue beauty.

He pulled back sharply "Bloody hell!" He brought up a cautious hand and gently touched the sore spot.

Ginny smirked at him. "Language Draco."

He glared at her and felt the bruise again. She could see that the swelling had already gone down.

"Sorry about the color, but I only know the spell for the pain and swelling." She smirked again and turned to leave.

"Thank you." It was a soft whisper. She glanced over her shoulder at him and gave a sad smile before disappearing around the corner.

----

Dinner that night was tense. Mrs. Weasley had convinced Draco to come down, and all Ron had done was sit there, stabbing blindly at his food while glaring at him. Hermione had a small smile plastered to her face, but Ginny could see it in her eyes that it was fake. Harry was staring silently at his plate, shrugging his shoulders in answer to the few questions she asked him. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen, acting cheerful, piling food on everyone's plates and fussing over this or that. Ginny, finally giving up on getting Harry to talk, turned her attention towards the conversation that her father was having between Lupin and Shacklebolt in hopes of hearing how the raid went. She sighed inwardly when she found that the discussion was about the misuse of magic in front of Muggles. Getting bored, she focused on her plate, letting all the conversations wash over her.

"I agree with you Arthur. It's getting a bit out of hand."

"Harry, dear. It looks like you need some more gravy - there you go!"

"Isn't it at all interesting to you as to why the Cannon's haven't won a game in over a hundred years? Ron. Are you even listening to me?"

"Well Remus, there have been fewer accidents this year, then in the last three-"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny was confused as to why none of them talked about their absence. Normally when they came back from raids, Ron and Harry couldn't wait to spill out all the details to her.

A flash of silver caught her eye. Looking up she found Draco's gaze resting on her. She held it for only a moment before things started clicking together in her head. It was because he was here. Did none of the Order trust him? She grew slightly troubled at this thought, and must have conveyed her feelings physically, for she was suddenly aware that Draco was looking at her with a confused expression. She blushed slightly and looked down, hoping, for a brief second, that no one noticed them staring at each other. Her thoughts, however, quickly turned back towards Draco. Could she trust him? He hadn't killed Dumbledore - the fact that he had planned on doing so, right up to the moment of pointing his wand at him, didn't seem to matter much. He was different. She was sure of it. Possibly spending a year alone with himself had done some good. She imagined that he had a lot to think about over such a long period of time.

Her thoughts were interrupted when an owl swooped down through the chimney and landed on the table. She jumped slightly, as did everyone else, except Harry who, accidentally, hit his spoon and sent pudding flying onto the wall. Everyone stared at the owl ignoring the mess.

The owl hooted dutifully and hopped forward on one leg, reaching forth the other towards Mr. Weasley. His brow furrowed as he took the letter that the animal held out for him, and quickly opened it. Everyone watched on baited breath as they watched his eyes dart back and forth across the page. His chin went slack and he sat back heavily into his chair.

"Arthur, dear? What is it?"

He held the letter in front of him, inviting someone else to read it. When no one else moved Ginny snatched it out of his hands, and quickly looked to see who it was from. She gasped and looked up.

"It's from Percy."

* * *

_Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun._

_**Please Review**! It's healthy! It's like eating your vegetables... except you won't... turn into Spiderman... or be able to see... better... in the dark..._

_Alrighty then! Until next time, I shall remain anonymously yours!_

_fin_


	4. Crimson Sky

_Thank you to all my reviewers! Enjoy!_

**Meetings**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except my computer and my imagination_.

* * *

**Chapter** **4 - Crimson Sky**

_The owl hooted dutifully and hopped forward on one leg, reaching forth the other towards Mr. Weasley. His brow furrowed as he took the letter that the animal held out for him, and quickly opened it. Everyone watched on baited breath as they watched his eyes dart back and forth across the page. His chin went slack and he sat back heavily into his chair._

_"Arthur, dear? What is it?"_

_He held the letter in front of him, inviting someone else to read it. When no one else moved Ginny snatched it out of his hands, and quickly looked to see who it was from. She gasped and looked up._

_"It's from Percy."_

_----_

The sun was setting and the sky was turning orange. A light rain was falling around the house. A small trail of smoke drifted out from a red brick chimney and was swept away from a soft wind. If people had been able to see the house they would have thought that everyone inside was happy. That a happy family lived there, and that at that moment they were all laughing and having a good time together; That nothing could have happened that would change that... But they couldn't see the house or the people who lived there.

Three hours had passed since the owl had arrived with Percy's letter - it had been two since anyone had spoken. They were all waiting.

Ginny was sitting in the corner of her room on the hard wood floor. Her legs were drawn up and her arms hugged them close. Her eyes were closed and her head rested in the crook of the room. She had turned the lights off, but had left her door open, letting the brightness from the hall spill in across her floor.

It wasn't a very comfortable position that she was in, but she wasn't looking for that. She was just listening and waiting. There wasn't much to listen to. The house was silent except for the occasional squeaking of the floorboards of someone moving around downstairs. Someone had sneezed twice. She knew that no one knew what to say. There really was nothing. She couldn't even think of anything. The events of the evening had left everyone speechless. Her mind kept replaying it, from the moment the letter arrived, to the present.

_"It's from Percy," she said in hushed voice. There was not the dreadful silence like she supposed would come, but neither was there the rush of voices._

_Ron had jumped up, his face flushing with anger. "What does that idiot want?" he demanded._

_Mrs. Weasley quietly sat down with a calm composer that surprised Ginny. Harry was still, as was Hermione. Professor Lupin had gotten up slowly and came over to read the letter of her shoulder, while Kingsley sat in his chair with all the likeness of a king, his eyes trained at her. Malfoy had sat there, a confused expression on his face._

_"Who's Percy?" He asked immediately after Ron had spoken. No one answered him._

_"Oh my," was all Lupin said before taking his seat once more. He ran his hand through his hair._

_"Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley finally spoke. "What does it say?"_

_"What does that idiot want?" Ron repeated in a steady, angered voice._

_She quickly read the letter again, to make sure she had read it right the first time. Yes, she had. She glanced quickly at Lupin, as if to get encouragement from him before she read it for all to hear. Her father stayed silent, his face resting in his hands, unmoving._

_She took a deep breath before starting, her eyes scanning over the letter once again. "He's leaving the ministry," she read. "He admits that he's wrong."_

_Ron opened his mouth, probably to shout out something triumphant, but Hermione shot him a glance that told him that now was not the time._

_Ginny continued, "He going to go the Burrow." She paused and scanned over some more words. "If we are willing to welcome him back, then one of us are to meet him there."_

_Ron and Harry snorted in sync. The former muttered something under his breath._

_Mrs. Weasley sat forward, tears starting to prick her eyes. "Percy's coming home?" she whispered. Ginny handed the letter over to her promptly._

_Shacklebolt sat forward. "When does he plan to leave?"_

_"As soon as possible. He plans to be at the Burrow in less than an hour," Lupin answered, in a tired voice. "Arthur, we'll go with you--" he stopped short and looked around at everyone else. "That is, if you choose to forgive him."_

_Mrs. Weasley sniffed and looked up from the letter. "Of course we will forgive him Remus. He is our son."_

_He gave a curt nod, but before he could continue, Ron interrupted._

_"Yeah, a son who disowned his family."_

_"Ronald!" Hermione admonished. He glared at her._

_"Who's Percy?" Draco asked again, annoyed. Again he was disregarded._

_Harry leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "Isn't he in danger? Could someone have seen and read the letter?" Everyone glanced quickly at Harry, then the letter._

_Lupin, Kingsley and Mr. Weasley jumped up from their chairs and headed for the door. Everyone else rushed after them._

_"Percy doesn't know anything, does he, Dad?" Ginny asked nervously._

_"Molly, send for other Order members - some to help us and others to come here. We're going to head to the Ministry and try to stop Percy. Send others to the Burrow to wait." He wrapped his cloak around him and looked at Ginny. "He doesn't know anything that would put us in any real danger, but _they_ don't know that."_

_Ginny didn't need to ask who _they_ were. She knew, and the weight of it seemed to fall upon her shoulders._

_"Ginny, I want you to get a hold of your brothers. Send owls to Charlie and Bill. Floo to the shop. We don't want any more owls flying around then needed." Ginny gave a curt nod to her father._

_"We'll help Mr. Weasley." Ginny looked over her shoulder to see Hermione, Harry and Ron with unwavering faces. Lupin and Kingsley were already out the door. Mr. Weasley paused long enough to give them a curt nod and give them the order to go to the Burrow._

_"Be on your guard." And he was gone, Hermione, Harry and Ron running after_

_Mrs. Weasley grabbed her cloak and swirled it around her shoulders. Pulling on a hat, she looked hard at Ginny. "Remember Ginny - only two owls, then straight to the shop. I want Fred and George to Apperate back here with you. Be careful deary. I'll be back before you know it." And suddenly Ginny was alone in the house, watching the back of her mother disappeared in the distance._

_"What am I going to do while all of you go off and play heroes?"_

_Ginny screamed and whirled around._

_Draco was standing in the hallway behind her. He was staring at her, a slightly stunned expression on his face. "Bloody hell," he cried. "What in the hell are you screaming about, woman?"_

_"Don't do that!" Ginny looked fiercely at him._

_"Don't do what? Ask questions?"_

_Ginny tried to calm herself. "I just forgot you were here. Damn." They all had._

_"I figured as much, from the state that my ears are now in." He pretended to wince in pain. "Thanks."_

_She flashed him a dazzling smile, and unexpectedly found that she was happy that he was there. She wouldn't have to do this alone. She marched past him and up the stairs. He followed closely behind her._

_"So what am I going to do while all of you are gallivanting around?"_

_"You, Mr. Malfoy, are coming with me."_

_This was apparently not what he expected. "You would allow me to go out into the world?"_

_"The twins shop is hardly considered the world, and since I can't leave you here by yourself, then yes, you are coming with me." She entered her room and looked around. "Damn. I forgot I don't have a desk. Do you have a writing table?" He nodded yes and she briskly led the way down the hall further to his room._

_She found the paper and quill and started to dictate a letter to her brothers, but paused, turning towards Draco who had taken a seat on his bed._

_"Also, when you consider the fact that all the followers of Voldemort would kill you on sight, there's not to much I have to worry about letting you outside the house." She smiled at him brightly while he glared at her._

A noise shook Ginny from her thoughts. Someone was walking up the stairs. She listened intently and wished that whoever it was wouldn't stop and try to talk to her. She didn't want to have a conversation filled with uncomfortable silences and pauses. She just wanted to be silent.

The footsteps came closer to her door and finally stopped. A shadow lay across her floor, blocking out the light from the hall. She couldn't see who it was, but she shrank further into her corner, willing them to leave. It was probably just Tonks, or her mother. A leg came into view all of a sudden, as the figure stepped into her room.

It was Malfoy. She didn't want to have to deal with him, or his insistent questions either. He looked straight towards her, without even a glance around the room. Like he knew she was going to be there. Their eyes met. Ginny didn't move. He finally had to break it, and he walked over to her and slid down the wall to sit next to her. Neither spoke. They ignored each other.

Ginny was relieved that he didn't feel like talking and her thoughts turned back to earlier.

_"What do you mean Percy's coming home. Mum and Dad aren't going to welcome him, are they?" George asked._

_"And what is this slimly bugger doing here?" Fred added, pointing his finger at Draco._

_They were all standing in a small store room at their shop. It was crowded, to say the least. Ginny had managed to get her brothers to come with her into the back room, and let Angelina Johnson, Fred's trusty girlfriend take control of the store while she talked with him._

_She glared at Fred, but made no comment to him. "I wouldn't quite say that we are welcoming Percy back, but just allowing him to come down off of that stupid, imaginary throne that he put himself in. I personally wouldn't mind seeing him shed a few tears."_

_"I'll make sure he sheds more than just a few," George threatened passionately. Fred gave a curt nod to show his full agreement._

_Ginny just shrugged. Merlin knows he deserved it, and all that Fred and George did to him didn't matter to her._

_"Mum wants you guys to go to the house just in case they need you."_

_"We can't leave the shop."_

_"I believe it's called an order, Fred; Not a request." He groaned. She smiled. "Mum wants you to apperate back with me."_

_Fred pointed his finger at Draco once again. "What about him?"_

_"Well, he doesn't have a wand, so one of you will have to apperate with him." Draco glowered. Her brothers glared at him._

_"They are not touching me," Draco said with decisiveness in his voice._

_"Well, then, I guess you'll have to die here," Ginny retorted back._

_"Why can't I just floo back?"_

_"It's too dangerous, and you know it."_

_"Go to hell."_

_Ginny glared at him, and he shrunk under the gaze, but held it. Fred and George glanced silently at each other. She reached into her robes and pulled out her wand. Everyone in the small room started when they saw it. Draco's demeanor started to fall apart, and his skin seemed to lose color._

_"Ginny, I don't think--" George received a glair from her and he fell silent._

_She lifted her arm and pointed the wand at Draco. Everyone froze when they saw her lips move silently, and a trail of light exited from the tip of it. The spell flew past Draco's head and hit the door behind him. Nobody moved. Draco's eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock. She had a look of triumph in her eyes and she gave a pleased smile to herself before putting the wand away._

_"You missed," Draco finally was able to sputter out._

_"No, I didn't," she replied. "I just put a spell on the door. Now you can't leave this room, unless Fred or George allow you to - or in other words, you can't leave unless you apperate out of here with one of them."_

_"Oh." He glowered at her in defeat._

_"Right then." She smiled brightly as she looked around at her brothers. "Shall we be off?"_

Draco shifted and broke Ginny's thoughts.

"Percy's your brother right?" He asked faintly. Ginny just nodded, her eyes closed. "Older, right?"

"Of course. All of my brothers are older than me. He's the third."

_Silence_. Someone downstairs coughed. A bird chirped outside her window. The sun was no longer shining through around her drawn curtains. Her room was cold and she shivered. Draco noticed and stood. He went over to closet, apparently to find her a cloak or sweater.

He glanced back at her. "Where are all of your jumpers?"

She didn't answer.

He sighed and left the room. But presently he returned with a sweater that she distantly remembered seeing him wear. He offered it to her and she took it, slipping it over her head. He sat down next to her again.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Why do you all hate your brother so much to the point of wanting him to die?" He said.

She gave a low laugh. "None of us wish that he would die. He's still our brother, if we like it or not."

"But you still hate him, right?"

"With a vengeance," she replied. She shifted, her right leg was starting to become numb. "Right before my fourth year, Voldemort made his appearance, as you probably know. We knew he was back, but Percy, working for the Ministry, didn't believe us. He told us we were all crazy."

"What did he do?"

"He gave up his family for the Ministry. He became Fudge's assistant. He broke off all contact with us."

"Some brother."

"That's not all," she continued. "He even wrote letters to Ron and me, telling us to - what did he say?" She paused and thought. "Oh yes. 'Break off all association with Potter.' He was a joke."

"If he was my brother, I wish he were dead," Draco said.

"Like I said, he's our brother. We could never fully wish for his death. You wouldn't wish for your father to die, with a whole heart, would you?"

Draco didn't answer, and Ginny knew the answer.

"But he is your father," she whispered. "Even if he was the devil himself, you could never wish for him to die."

"_That man_," he said in a forceful voice, "_is not my father._ I do not have a father."

Ginny remained silent. She looked over and met his eyes. She held them. She suddenly felt sorry him. She couldn't imagine hating her father so much.

"I was thinking about changing my name," he said after a long silence. Ginny was surprised.

"Why?" she asked.

"The Malfoy's have always been know for their evil doings. I don't want to be associated with it anymore."

Ginny pondered this before she spoke. "You should keep the name Malfoy, and start a new standard for what the name stands for."

"That would kill my father," Draco replied with a hoarse laugh, a small grin on his face.

"And that would bother you?" Ginny replied with a smile. His smile slowly disappeared from his face and he looked at her intently.

She turned again, staring at the far wall. Her smile faded as well. The room was again silent.

"How long has it been?" she said.

"Almost four hours," He replied softly.

"They should have been back by now." Draco remained silent. Ginny shivered again, despite the warmth of his sweater. "I'm scared."

* * *

_Agad!! Sorry I didn't update sooner! _

_Please_ Review: )


	5. The Quarter Moon

_Thank you to all my reviewers! Enjoy!_

**Meetings**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except my computer and my imagination_.

* * *

**Chapter** **5 - The Quarter Moon**

_She turned again, staring at the far wall. Her smile faded as well. The room was again silent._

_"How long has it been?" she said._

_"Almost four hours," He replied softly._

_"They should have been back by now." Draco remained silent. Ginny shivered again, despite the warmth of his sweater. "I'm scared."_

_----_

Ginny woke with a start. She blinked furiously, trying to clear her fuzzy vision. She was in her bed, the blankets pulled over her. She stretched and realized that she was still wearing her clothes from the day before, including Malfoy's sweater. Glancing at her clock she managed to read that it four 'o' clock in the morning. She tried to clear her head and sat up, looking around. Her door was shut. Draco was gone.

Her feet touched the floor. Her room was dark. She went to the window and pulled the curtains back, glancing outside. The land was dark. The lights were out in the houses next door, their inhabitants having gone to bed hours earlier. A few stars shone bright in the sky and a quarter moon looked down.

She turned again to her room, her mind still fighting against sleep. A bright light was shining out from under her door. She looked at it confused and slowly shuffled her way over to it. She listened. There were no noises. She carefully turned the knob and peered out.

Suddenly there was the sound. Ginny tried to hear what it was, but it was being muffled. She stepped out of her room and into the hall. She looked down it. All the doors were standing open, the lights off. The light in the hall shown bright, and she winced, her eyes not quite adjusted yet.

Ever so slowly she made her way to the stairs and made her way down them, trying to make her step as light as possible. The noise was becoming clearer. Her mind seemed to be fully working now. She crept along down the hall and stopped outside of the study. The door was shut and now she could hear several noises. People were whispering to each other, some heated, others consolingly. A person sniffed, and a chair scraped across the floor. She tried to make out what they were saying, but they were too deep and low. She hesitated, biting her lip, torn between going upstairs and minding her own business, and walking in on something that she would probably regret. Then her decision was made. She pushed open the door.

For a moment, Ginny thought about walking right back out of the room, and to deny anything later. Her eyes shifted around the room, taking in every person.

Charlie and Bill were there, their faces set in stone. Professor Lupin, Ron and Harry were talking with them. Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the settee, softly crying into a wet handkerchief. Tonks was next to her, one hand holding the older woman's, comforting her. Fred and George were huddled in a corner, whispering fervently with Shaklebolt, Hermione and Professor McGonagall. Her father was sitting in a chair at the desk, writing. Mad Eye Moody was standing over him. Only a few other members were also in the room, talking amongst themselves. All their faces were grave. No one was laughing.

She took one step back, ready to bolt from the room, surprisingly pleased to find that no one had noticed her. A solid object was in her way. She whirled around startled and looked up into the sharp grey eyes of Malfoy. His face was blank, and Ginny could tell that he hadn't slept at all that night. They didn't speak. Ginny looked down and turned back towards the room. Still no one paid her any mind till suddenly Moody started and jumped around, surprised.

"Ah!" he cried loudly, and a little flustered. "Ms. Ginny! What a surprise to see you awake at such a ungodly hour. Shouldn't you be in bed?" he said as though he hoped that she would vigorously agree and go back upstairs.

Everyone in the room stopped talking and quickly every eye was trained on her. Mrs. Weasley tried to hide her tears. She stood up shakily, with Tonks' help and walked over to Ginny.

"Ginny dear, I thought you would like to sleep. There was no reason for you to have come down." She tried to give Ginny a smile.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked. Everyone in the room shared glances and a few people shifted uncomfortably.

Mrs. Weasley's chin began to shake, and another tear coursed down her cheek. Tonks rushed over and ushered Molly back to the couch. Ginny looked around at every person. No one could meet her eye. Her father was still sitting at his desk and had yet to move. Finally Professor Lupin stepped forward and placed a hand on her arm.

"Perhaps right now is not the best--" he started.

Ginny recoiled from his hand and then walked over to Bill and Charlie. Her eyes had become fiery, her face flushed.

"Charles Buagard Weasley," she said, jabbing a finger in his chest. "You tell me what's going on - now." The last word was spoken low and dangerous.

"Ginny," he hesitated and glanced at the back of his father.

Harry stepped forward. "Maybe we should go into the kitchen and talk," he suggested somewhat brightly. Ginny whirled around and glared at him. He shrunk under her gaze.

"Unbelievable." Ginny was growing angrier by the second. "I am a member of the Order--"

A firm, but gentle hand grasped her shoulder.

"Let's go into the kitchen."

"Let me go, Malfoy." She tried to shake of his hand, but he remained steady.

"We are going into the kitchen." He gave a knowing nod to Harry, and started to usher her from the room. Harry, Ron and Bill followed.

She struggled the entire way, but had finally stopped talking. When they reached the kitchen, she broke loose from Malfoy's hand and glared at everyone.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" She demanded.

Malfoy pulled back a chair and pointed to it. "Sit down."

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied scathingly.

He scowled at her, and then took the seat himself. Ron and Harry followed suit, each taking a chair. Ron sat chose the seat furthest away from the blonde. Bill remained standing next to the door, his arms crossed.

"Am I still to be kept in the dark about what's going on?" She said after a long silence, in which only the clock in the hall could be heard. "Is this about Percy?"

Harry leaned forward on the table, sharing a glance with Ron. "Percy never showed up, Gin."

Ginny remained silent, but her eyes were still threatening.

"We waited till about midnight," Ron broke in. "Then we got an owl."

"Percy was at St. Mungo's," Harry said. Ginny's heart started to beat heavier, her brow creased. "Your father and Shacklebolt went immediately there." Harry stopped here and looked down at the table.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, anger forgotten.

"He's dead, Ginny," Draco spoke it, softly. "Your brother is dead."

Bill looked at the floor; Ron glared at Draco as best as he could before he had to look away. Harry sank down into his chair and stared at the ceiling. Draco kept his cool and watched her.

Numb. That was what Ginny was feeling.

"You're lying, right?" She knew they weren't but she still had to ask. When no one answered she shut her eyes. She wanted to cry, scream, throw something, kill someone. She forced her voice to be steady. "How?"

Draco glanced around the table and when he saw that no one else was going to speak, he took the liberty upon himself.

"They don't know what happened yet." His voice was indifferent yet comforting. Ginny wondered how he could tell someone something so horrifying and yet ease that person's pain at the same time. "The Healers said that the wounds were self-inflicted, but it appeared at though he was tied up and tortured."

"What?" Ginny asked breathless.

"There is no way that someone could go through that much pain by their own hand," Harry said, almost as if to himself. Ginny ignored him. She looked at Draco.

"They say that he was found outside of the Ministry. He was more dead then alive and someone took him to St. Mungo's."

Ginny pictured him there, strewn across the steps to the Ministry. His dress robes gone. His red hair matted down with mud and his blood. Cuts and bruises covered his body; a few teeth were missing from his mouth - maybe a finger or two as well. Blood everywhere, dripping down off of his limp hand, forming a pool, which would then drip down the steps. She fought the urge to throw-up.

A deafening silence filled the kitchen as they allowed the news to sink in. A thousand emotions ran through her mind. Anger was the most prevalent.

"That bloody idiot," she muttered. "How stupid can a thoughtless idiot get in the middle of a damn war?"

Ron and Draco looked at her in shock, while Harry looked at her bemused. Bill stepped forward, nodding.

"I agree." Ginny looked at him, surprised. But she was pleased that someone saw it from her side. "He worked at the Ministry. He knew exactly what they would do. He also knew that the Death Eaters would be watching his mail, just waiting for a moment to snatch him up and squeeze him for information." Everyone allowed this information to process. "Something doesn't add up right, now, does it?"

"What are you saying, Bill?" Ron asked, a little harshly. "That he was setting us up?"

"I don't know, Ronald," Bill said exasperated. "But something just doesn't sit right."

* * *

_Wow this chapter was short. Sorry for those of you who were wishing for a longer one. Thank you for all the reviews!!!_

Please Review: )


End file.
